Mystery Romance v2
by flaming-archer
Summary: Zidane and Blank are back! In this new storyline, an evil organization has infiltrated an AllGirls High School. These two detectives must disguise themselves as girls to catch them! But it won't be that easy! Comedy, Romance, Mystery. ZD, BR, SB, EV
1. Memorial!

**Mystery Romance V.2  
Chapter 1: Memorial  
By: Kawaii Leena**

Quick Author's Note:

Hi everyone, I'm back! Yeah, I'm going to make a new story (even though I haven't finished the others yet… I'm always like this so forgive me… P)… this is Version 2 of my other story entitled "Mystery Romance". It was a long time since I updated that story and when I decided to continue it, I forgot about the main plot. I thought a new one last night so I'm going to try it out.

I'm not sure if it's going to be funny as the last one but I'll try my best. There will be major changes in the storyline. I hope you can all try to appreciate it!

Do not forget to review, okay?

**Chapter 1: **Memorial

It was a cloudy Monday afternoon. The Alexandria Memorial Park was empty, the graves sitting on the ground by themselves, the trees and the grasses as their companion for the rest of eternity.

"Man, I'm so hungry!" an outspoken 16 years old guy with blonde hair and blue-green eyes, wearing a black suit and a white necktie, exclaims, walking around the pavement of the Memorial Park. He takes off his sunglasses and lazily looks at the place. "Aren't there any food around here?"

"Moron, why are you thinking of food at a time like this?" another 16 years old boy retorts with a sarcastic tone, with bright red hair and blue eyes, also wearing a black suit and white necktie. He glares at the other boy and adds, "Zidane, We're here because Baku told us to meet him here for our next mission, not to eat in front of the graves…"

Ladies and Gentlemen, these two are the famous 16 year old Detectives of Lindblum City, appearing in many murders, homicides and kidnapping cases, and, never once failed. The smart and serious Blank Tantalus (I made that up…) and the ladies-man Zidane Tribal. Thrown together into one team, they are the unbeatable Teenage Detectives of the modern Gaia.

They've been to every corner of the world to solve unsolvable cases, and, well, for some reason, they need to go to a graveyard for their next case.

"I know, I know, Blank… you don't need to be THAT angry," Zidane groans, rubbing his stomach with one hand. He looks around and notices the trees and then sighs of disappointment as they continue walking deeper to the Memorial Park.

Blank rolls his eyes and puts both his hands in his shirt pocket. "What are you sighing about? You've been like that ever since we entered this jungle graveyard…"

"What, a jungle graveyard?" Zidane smirks with amusement of the name. "Why do you say that?"

"Look at the grass…" His friend, Blank, states, his eyes looking sideways down. "As you can see, they are very much poorly trimmed. They're at least a ruler long. When time pass and nobody tries to get it cut, it's going to be a jungle here… and if my deduction is correct, when that time comes, people will be too lazy to die…and the world would be too crowded... "

Zidane rubs his temple and dumbly agrees, "I… I can see that…" he clears his throat and continues, "I was just thinking that… instead of ornamental trees, the owner of this Memorial Park should plant fruit trees…"

Blank turns to him with disbelief and asks with a horrid tone, "Fruit trees? Like apple trees, banana trees or the sort?"

Nodding, Zidane gives an arrogant smile. He looks around and replies back, "Yeah! It's beneficial, you know! When someone gets hungry here in the graveyard, they'll just pick a fruit or two, and, well, they won't get hungry!"

"Zidane, are you THAT stupid?" Blank murmurs in a disappointed tone while shaking his head, discontent of the thought that there is someone who is as dumb as a monkey exists. He turns to his partner and glares at him. "You moron, as if people will eat the fruits that grow in a burial ground with decomposing corpses below!"

Zidane turns pale white and swallows hard, thinking of the creepy bodies that lie below the soil of the earth and the worms and other kinds of spine-chilling creatures eating their flesh. Eating the graveyard fruits … BLECH! He doesn't even want to think about it further… so frightening…

"Really, Zidane, stop thinking of meaningless thoughts and let's go…" Blank complains angrily, waiting in front of Zidane since he walks faster. He raises his left wrist and continues, "You're wasting our time sitting idly there with a pale face… with the cemetery setting, anyone would mistake you for a ghost!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, okay?" Zidane rolls his eyes, turning away, embarrassed.

The golden-haired teenage boy sighs. It was always like this. Blank would always be the smarter one. Zidane will end up as someone dumb and idiotic. Blank would solve a case real quick while Zidane would only confuse the investigators more. Why is he always left behind? When can he steal the spotlight from his comrade?

_If Blank can solve cases so easily, I can, too… _Zidane grumbles to himself, following Blank from behind with an uneasy and angry face. _I can be someone great! I just hope that will happen… it will! I know it will…_

_Well, someday… _Zidane sighs to himself again, forgetting the fact that he really does have a monkey brain. If he didn't have such a handsome face, people won't really take notice of him. _No… If I do have a monkey brain, then I wouldn't be a part of the Lindblum City Bureau of Investigators… I'm sure the director brought me in because I have this super talent in me! Oh, talent… why can't you come when I need you?_

"Hey, are you done spacing around?" Blank snaps with an angry tone, glancing back with an annoyed expression pasted on his face. "Help me find Baku around here."

Zidane obediently nods and then tries to narrows his eyes through the far distance. He leans over and spots a large man in a dark suit standing in front of a certain grave. He turns to Blank and whispers, "Hey, isn't that him?"

"Where?" Blank asks, looking around. Zidane points to the man he spotted earlier with his index finger. Blank turns his attention there and gives a smile. "Hey, nice work Zidane. Let's go."

A few minutes later, Blank and Zidane appears behind a quiet Baku, looking down on the grave with prideful eyes. "You finally arrived…" Baku says quietly, turning around, his hands on his pockets. He walks aside for the two to see the grave he was visiting earlier. "This is… the grave of my partner. She died while trying to protect me from our 'enemy'. She was so beautiful… so brave… my 2nd first love…"

Zidane rolls his eyes and puts his hands on the back of his neck, and responds sarcastically, "I don't think you would call that 'first love'…" then he grins cheekily and asks, "So, who's your 1st first love, boss?"

Baku sighs, faking sad and lonely eyes glued to the grass. He then raises his head a little and looks at Blank with a longing look, as if hinting both of them who his first love was.

Blank looks at his boss with raised eyebrows and is bothered with the way Baku is looking at him. He clears his throat and looks away, saying angrily, "Stop it, Baku. That's disturbing."

"Huh? What is disturbing?" Zidane asks both of them, not getting the hint at all. He looks at the laughing Baku and the angry Blank with a dumbfounded look. "Come on, Baku, who's your first love? You just can't always leave me in the open like this! I want to know, too! Is she a childhood friend, or is she another comrade of yours, or is she an apprentice?"

"You're better off not knowing, Zidane," Blank interrupts, sighing. He stares irritatingly at his boss and adds, "It's dangerous to know." Then he kneels in front of the grave Baku was gazing a while earlier and reads the name engraved on it, "Hmmm…May the soul of this person rest in peace. Queenie… Brahne?!"

Zidane gasps and pushes Blank off in front of the grave and stares amazingly at the grave with excited eyes. "WHAT?!" he exclaims with an agitated voice, looking at Baku then at the grave over and over. "That pig with exaggerated clown make-up was actually your 2nd first love?! Astonishing! It may sound unbelievable, but when I think about it, you two are actually good for each other! A monster…and another monster… SO AMAZING! Something that horrible actually exists!"

Baku hits Zidane's head with his large fist and snaps angrily, "Who are you calling a 'monster'? And do not insult TRUE LOVE!" Calming down, Baku crosses his arms and says seriously, "Okay, enough goofing around. Let's get back to business as of why I called you here personally."

"About time you thought of that…" Blank grumbles while he dusts away pieces of dirt from his brand new suit. He gets a notebook from his pocket and skips a few pages. "Based from our sources, we got a new mission, right?"

"Oh, another mission," Zidane grins boyishly as he crosses his arms, peeking at Blank's notebook. "Although I'm a bit tired from our last mission in Cleyra, I'm excited that we received another one! So, what is it, boss?"

Baku clears his throat and then asks, "Are you aware of the organization, 'Ares'?"

"Ares, huh? I hear that name once in a while from our co-workers," Zidane mutters, his eyes finally getting serious, his left hands on his chin. Then, his eyes widen and glances up with a serious look on his face, and continues with disbelief, "Wait a minute… in Greek Mythology, isn't he the God of War?"

"Correct," Blank agrees, smirking. "Not only of War, but he is also the God of Vengeance and Bloodlust. In Greek mythology, he was always doubted. It is also the name of an evil organization led by a person who calls himself also 'Ares'. And this leader is feared by many, and they refer him as almost 'God-like'. Similar to in the Greek Mythology, this 'Ares' person has two children, and their assumed names are 'Deimos' and 'Phobos', just like in the myths."

"This organization is very powerful and evil," Blank continues, showing off his intelligence and knowledge of the topic. "It is said that they hypnotize innocent people to do horrible crimes for them. It is also rumored that they practice forbidden black magic. And that organization is Cid's nemesis."

"What?!" Zidane exclaims with incredulity, turning to Blank with wide eyes. "That organization is the nemesis of Sir Cid, the founder of our Detective Agency?!" the blonde-haired boy turns to Baku and asks, "Is that true, boss?"

Baku nods with a grim smile, "Blank is correct. Ares is Cid's nemesis. To be the arch-rival of Gaia's greatest warrior and detective, they are a mighty strong opponent. That's why people fear them and never underestimate them. They still don't know if Ares' leader is a female or a male, though…"

Blank thinks hard and puts his hand on his chin, as if deep in thought, "But why is this organization having anything to do in our mission?" He looks up and crosses his arms. "If they are responsible for anything in our assignment, shouldn't Cid be the one to handle this?"

"Gwa ha ha ha ha ha!" Baku laughs. "Of course not! He's too old for this task!"

Zidane arches an eyebrow in confusion and asks, "Too…old? What are you talking about?"

Finally stopped laughing, Baku takes a deep breath and explains, "It is rumored that Ares, together with his children, have infiltrated an All – Girls High School somewhere in Alexandria Kingdom and are disguising as teachers… or even students. The reason is still unknown to us."

"And?" Blank asks, having a very bad vibe about this mission. "So, it's a high school. You should just check every student and teacher out there."

"Are you mad?" Baku sighs, shaking his head. "That's just too reckless. Everyone knows about Ares! That'll cause a panic. So, the leaders of our Lindblum Detective Agency have agreed to send both of you, who are currently the top ranking detectives in our group, to disguise as girls and catch the bad guys!"

After a moment or two, Zidane and Blank looks at each other with dreaded eyes, not believing of what they were hearing.

"WHHHHAAAATTTT THHHHEEEEE HEEEEELLLL??????!!!!!!!!!"

To be Continued…?

Great, our main protagonist are finally getting to the main road. So, stay tuned for the next chapter that will be available after a few days time…

Kawaii-Leena

PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD DEEPLY APPRECIATE IT!


	2. Discovered!

**Mystery Romance V.2  
****Chapter 2: Discovered?!  
****By: Kawaii Leena**

Chapter 2: Discovered?!

It was a hopeful Tuesday morning in Alexandria International Airport. For a happy day, it was usually crowded with people coming in to the Kingdom of Alexandria and going out to the other continents. Some were laughing, some were crying, and some… were, well, angry.

But could you blame them?

"Alrighty, Blank! Baku! From now on, we'll be girls!" Zidane exclaims happily, tossing a hand in the air, his blonde wig shining under the light rays of the sun, as he, together with Blank and Baku are outside of the airport, waiting for a taxi. He dances around goofily, getting confused attention from the crowd. He stops and looks the sky happily, fake tears coming out of his blue-green eyes, "We'll be girls… we'll be girls… goddamn it, we'll be girls!"

Yes, ladies and gents! Our two national… err, main heroes of this story have transformed to girls… well, cross-dressed as girls, actually. Wearing wigs, busts, and cute skimpy Japanese-like high school uniforms you see in anime these days… they have sacrificed their manhood just to catch the bad guys that were able to creep into Alexandria All-Girls Academy! What a touching story this would turn out to be!

"Why are you so happy, you dumb monkey?!" Blank shouts angrily, his fist clenching. He hits Zidane's head with his luggage and barks, "Why are you so optimistic about cross-dressing to a girl?! Wearing a short skirt, putting a girly wig, to change your voice to a girl… it's so embarrassing! My friends will laugh at me if they see me in this get-up!"

"Oh?" Zidane smirks, crossing his arms under his 'bust'. "I think they'll fall in love with you!" Blank turns to him and gives him a death glare. "What are you angry about? Sheesh, be glad your body is feminine! Look at those smooth legs of yours Blank… I would gladly die just to touch it!"

"ARGH! Will you shut up, Zidane? You're sickening me! You're actually more disgusting than Baku!" Blank exclaims angrily, hitting Zidane with his luggage… again.

Baku turns to him with a surprised and dumbfounded look. Pointing at himself, Baku asks, "Oi, oi, Blank! What does your conversation about being disgusting have to do with me?"

Blank flips his red hair behind his shoulders and glares at Baku. "The fact that you've fallen in love with a ghastly horrible ugly fictional video game character with the name 'Brahne' is revolting enough to make me eat myself up starting from my toes!" He walks away but stops. He glances at Baku and stares at him angrily. "And pedophiles are disgusting, too."

Baku feels a thousand arrows shooting him all over his body, Blank's words echoing in his mind. "Ghastly horrible ugly fictional video game character?" he repeats with a scared face, backing away a few steps, invisible arrows striking him from behind. "And pedophiles are disgusting?" He takes another few steps back, another batch of invisible arrows hitting his chest. He falls to the ground and clutches his chest with dismay, "How cruel…"

"Don't worry Baku, I know reality can be hard sometimes, but that's just the way life is… you just have to accept it…" Zidane comforts his boss, patting his back with a mocking smile. "Blank has a way with words, don't you agree? Ghastly horrible ugly fictional video game character really suits your 2nd first love well. But honestly, I think she's the most suitable female for you, boss! So cheer up!"

Baku could feel 1,000,000 volts of lightning struck him from above the heavens as Zidane finishes his statement. _You two… are monsters… horrible monsters... is true love really that forbidden?! _he thinks, crying to himself.

"Baku, are you really going to stand there looking so pathetic?" Blank asks his boss with an irritated voice, picking up his luggage. "Look, I found a taxi, so let's go already. Sheesh, acting such a kid, I can't believe you're my boss. Zidane is actually a little more mature than you."

Like a mirror, Baku could feel himself shattering to pieces with the last declaration. _He… He actually compared me to Zidane…_he dismayingly thinks to himself. Oh, why is the world so cruel? Why do these youngsters have to pick on poor old men like himself? Oh, if only time would go back… back to the time his partner was alive…

"Blank, I think he's dead," Zidane tells his associate, putting his luggage in the back of the taxi. "What should we do?"

Blank opens the door to the Taxi and grumbles angrily, "Just put him in the back of the car together with our luggage. We'll bury him later."

"Yes, sir!" Zidane obeys, saluting. He carries the knocked-out-because-of-cruel-words Baku and then tries to put his large body into the back of the taxi, getting worried and confused glances of the people passing by. He grabs a potion from his pockets and puts it in Baku's hand, saying, "Here's a phoenix down. Use it well, boss!"

_You…are horrible…_ Baku unconsciously thinks to himself.

Oh well.

**A Few Minutes Later…**

"Are you alive now?" Zidane cheerfully asks his exhausted boss as they walk towards the entrance of Alexandria All-Girl Academy. Around them were beautiful ornamental trees, much to Zidane's disappointment, and trimmed grass, which was satisfying to the eyes of Blank's.

Baku sighs and rubs his head. "I wasn't dead to begin with, Zidane…" he sarcastically replies, shaking his head. "But you two really didn't have to rub your words in deeper. I'm a sensitive man, you know!"

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Blank smirks, walking faster. He hears a gulp from his boss and then chuckles. "Don't take it to heart, Baku."

After a few moments, they trio are now in the large and grand room of the Principal. Flowers are everywhere, and everything seems so sparkly. Expensive kinds of vases are to be seen in every corner of the room and in Blank's and Zidane's senses, danger are approaching…

"Hello, darlings!" a very fat familiar-looking woman appears in front of them, wearing a polka-dot dress. The woman was having heavy make-up on, and her hair was tied to a bun. "I'm Ms. Revanshe, the Principal. It's very nice to meet you! You must be Bianca and Zitany, the new transferees from Lindblum!"

"She looks… awfully familiar…" Zidane mumbles quietly, but loud enough for Blank to hear. He looks at Blank and he could see that Blank recognizes the familiar face as well.

"Doesn't she look like… Queen Brahne?" Blank whispers back, getting cold winds in his spine. "Was she raised from the dead?"

Before Zidane could ever reply, Baku, who was behind them just a minute ago, roughly pushes both the teenage boys aside and kneels in front of the Principal, gently getting her hand and then kisses her fingers. Zidane and Blank then witness this unnatural phenomenon event in front of their eyes with confused looks.

"Oh fair maiden, you who has fallen from the heavens with such grace," Baku poetically starts, his eyes sparkling with tears of love, "Your Aphrodite-like beauty have blinded my eyes… this must be fate! With the will of the Norn Goddesses, you must be the reincarnation of my true love… we were destined to meet once again and revive the affection we once had!"

Blank arches an eyebrow and tries to stand up. He sweeps away pieces of hair from his face and then mutters, "What the hell is this… what is that fool talking about?!"

Zidane looks away, disgusted, his face looking as if he was about to puke. He stiffly turns around so that his back would face the sickening event happening behind him. "Man, I seriously doubt Baku's taste of women…" he whispers to himself, covering his face with his hands.

"Uh, I see…" Ms. Revanshe replies, showering an apologetic face to Baku, as if rejecting him. She slowly pulls away her hand and then clears her throat. She walks away and turns to the two teenage detectives. "Anyway, as I was saying, the redhead should be Bianca, and the blonde would be Zitany, am I correct?"

_Wow, he got rejected… _Zidane laughs in his mind, pitying his boss who is currently mourning in one corner, his arms all over his knees. He turns around and faces the principal with a grin. "Eh, that's right, Ms. Revanshe!" Zidane replies, her voice changing to a girl thanks to a device behind his ear. "It's very nice to meet you!"

_Pretending to be polite, huh? _Blank thinks sarcastically, crossing his arms. Zidane would never ever change. "Ms, Revanshe, what class are we in?"

The Brahne-look-alike principal smiles at them and replies, "You would be in Class 2-A." She claps her hands and adds cheerfully, "It's the smartest class in your batch. In your documents, it's said that both of you have an IQ of 170! I think you deserve to be in the top class. And don't worry; I already called one of our model students to show you around."

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Ms. Revanshe turns around and gleefully says, "Oh, that must be Garnet, your tour guide!" The principal opens the door and a beautiful 16 years old girl with flowing ebony hair and warm chocolate eyes appears in front of them with a welcoming smile.

Zidane turns around and his eyes widen in surprise. In front of him was a beautiful maiden – no! A goddess! A stunning mythical deity sent to Earth … with her extraordinary beauty standing out among the attractive flowers scattered around the room!

_Huba-huba! _Zidane thinks to himself, a goofy smile appearing. _She's my type!_

_Moron… _Blank thinks secretly, rolling his eyes. _Zidane lost it again._

"Good morning everyone, I am Garnet til Alexandros!" Garnet introduces herself with a heart-melting smile, her sweet voice ringing in Zidane's ears. "I will be your tour guide, as requested by Ms. Revanshe!" She smiles again and takes the hands of Zidane and Blank, beaming at them both. "Well, we're going to be off, Ms. Revanshe!"

"Please do take care of them, Garnet," the principal smiles back, waving goodbye.

Zidane glances back to the Principal's room as he is being dragged away by Garnet. He turns to Blank and whispers, "Hey, what about boss?"

Blank scratches the back of his head with his free hand and then shrugs. "Just leave him be," he replies back with a bored tone. "He probably thinks his dear Brahne was reincarnated. As for now, let's take advantage of this chance since we have to observe every corner of this school for future references."

"Hm? What are you two mumbling about?" Garnet asks with another smile, letting go of their hands. She turns around and faces both of them. "By the way, are you two sisters?"

Zidane and Blank exchanges glances and starts to look at each other with a hard stare, as if trying to search if there are any similarities between them. Red hair; blond hair, Red eyes; blue-green eyes, without tail; with tail, nice body; macho body…

"No," the two detectives reply in unison while shaking one of their hands as if disagreeing. "Absolutely not… nuh-uh!"

"Really, huh?" Garnet thinks out loud.

Zidane smirks and tries to explain, "Well, we're more like distant relatives. I'm like, Odin, and he's like, Loki, you know, Norse Mythology."

Blank sighs and lowers his head in shame. _What is this idiot talking about?_

Garnet thinks hard and says quietly, "If you're Odin, and he's Loki, shouldn't you two kill each other? I mean, Loki killed Odin's child by using mistletoe, the only thing that could harm Balder, Odin's son, right? If that's the case, you two must hate each other."

Zidane sharply turns to Garnet and stammers, "R-Really? If this redhead is Loki, and I'm Odin, and Loki killed my son – OMG!" He turns to Blank and stares at him wide-eyed, confusion and shock in his ocean-colored orbs. "I HAVE A SON?! AND YOU KILLED HIM?! HOW COULD YOU?!"

Blank grits his teeth and hits Zidane's head with his fist, his eyebrows meeting each other, flames visible in his eyes. "You idiot, you moron, you dumb head!" Blank exclaims angrily, clenching his fist. Garnet, surprised of the sudden outburst, stares at the two.

"Will you stop talking nonsense already?!" Blank continues, refraining himself from hitting his partner. He grabs Zidane's chest and says angrily, "Over and over, I have had enough of your constant blabbing! Odin?! Loki?! Just what are you talking about?! And just what is this 'my son' are you trying to imply?! Zidane, no matter what you do, YOU'RE STILL A FREAKING MAN! GOT IT?! A MAN! AND MEN DON'T GET SONS BY THEMSELVES, YOU'RE BARELY 17!YOU'RE A MANLY DETECTIVE SENT HERE TO CATCH ARES! SO JUST SHUT UP AND DO WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO! DAMMIT!"

Blank tries to catch his breath as he glares at his partner, Zidane, totally forgetting that they are not alone in this argument. The angry redhead takes a deep breath and calms himself down, wiping his sweat with the back of his hand. Really, his partner just never learns how to stop talking unnecessary things!

"B-Blank…" Zidane mutters with eyes wide open, utterly speechless. This was the first time the serious and calm Blank actually lost his cool. There are countless times when Blank scolded him, but this was the only incident where Black really shouted at him. But it wasn't Blank's fault… he was being the idiot boy like he always was.

The redhead detective rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. "Don't tell me all the things that I've said didn't enter your head!"

"Who… are you two?" Garnet finally starts with a scared voice, backing away, regretting she was able to witness the argument. "Y-you're not… really Bianca and Zitany… are you? You're… boys… and… detectives?"

Blank and Zidane gasp and turn sharply to the girl who is currently backing away in fright. They didn't realize that Garnet was hearing their quarrel!

_Ah, shit._

**To be continued…?**

Thanks for the reviews. Please do continue to support me.  
Kawaiileena

P.S: I don't know it "Balder" is the correct spelling, or if my Norse Mythology situations here are accurate. Since this is fanfiction, let's keep it at that!


End file.
